


Whatever It Takes

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos plagued Tony's mind. Now Tony plagues his.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thanos watched the memories  _Nebula_ had.  He couldn't help but smile knowing he achieved his goal has he should. His destiny was absolute, he'll  **always** get what he wanted.  _However._

" Maw pause the footage."

" Yes my lord."

The footage stop at 6 people gather together. " The Avengers.....pests." The team itself wasn't the issue he defeated them before and will do it again. " **Stark.** "  The main threat to his plans that just wouldn't do. " Nebula." He looked at his daughter, the one not damaged like her future self,  _yet._ " Prove you're loyalty and get me the stones.  **Don't fail me again.** " The machinery released her as she bowed on the floor lowering her head.

" I won't let you down father."

"  **I know you want. If you know what's good for you."**

* * *

 

 

 

This was not the fate Thanos had expected. The stones were brought back and given to him as planned. Didn't matter what was gone had returned, he made sure  **everything** on this pitiful planet would be gone. He was  **so close** , so close proving yet again fate was on his side. That was a lie.  The man that's been plague on his mind, the one that should've died before the other avengers. Stood before him holding all infinity stones in his hand.  

" Nobody will remember you."

The snap happen, it took a moment but everything, all of Thanos' work began to vanish one by one.  Tony laid on the ground baldy wounded and with a smile on his face. Thanos sat down too with a melancholy smile. Still watching everything become nothing.  _Well done._ He was gone his destiny never coming true. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So um I'm gonna write fic where Past Thanos takes current/future Tony because I'm always making my son suffer in these fics :') But also Tony deserves nothing but the best :')


End file.
